


The Death Puzzle

by StarryPopsi



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brutal Murder, Crime Scenes, Murder, Murder Mystery, YOOOOOOO HES DEAD, totes from that vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryPopsi/pseuds/StarryPopsi
Summary: It took 57 minutes for him to get back and when he looked up, there was a huge crowd around the hospital. After pushing his way through with some displeased people, he saw that police tape was covering the hospital and a yellow “4” tag was in front of a shoe with 3 lines on it and a white underside.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was night, at possibly 7:49. People are already up and walking around. The screens on the buildings lit up brightly, showcasing what’s new at the massively popular Bleedsmore Mall. Or stuff involving celebrities or video games, you name it. The aged surgeon Dr. Ignacious Bleed woke up, the first thing that came to his mind was “What the HELL just happened”. He shoved his hands in his pockets, it was all robbed. Because he SWORE he had couch syrup in it. Oh well. He got up and began walking back, of corse for a man his age, Bleed hated walking so much, maybe getting drunked on syrup makes him more tired.

It took 57 minutes for him to get back and when he looked up, there was a huge crowd around the hospital. After pushing his way through with some displeased people, he saw that police tape was covering the hospital and a yellow “4” tag was in front of a shoe with 3 lines on it and a white underside. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” Bleed yelled. He looked over and saw a pizza van tilted over and a bloody splat was trailed, a yellow “1” tag was at the sketched blobs, it looked like it sketched out a person but in half. He heard a cop with long brown hair speak into his microphone. “You say the victim’s friend is a Caucasian elder in a brown trenchcoat. The one suspected of the 2001 hospital incident.”. Bleed heard that and soon after that was in a police car. What the hell was happening?


	2. The case opens

Bleed was in the police car; two cops was in it along with 2 German shepherds. “Hello?’ bleed obnoxiously said. He looked over and saw the two cops, one had looked familiar but the other is one he didn’t see before. He just ignored them the whole trip to the police department. 

Bleed was sat down in a room, possibly for an interrogation. The cop sat down and now it was CLEAR it was Officer Brutality. “Ok you KNOW I am not the killer for the hospital patients!” Bleed shouted out. “I know.” The stern cop replied back. “You saw the hospital, right?” Brute questioned. “Yes, I saw” What happened?” Bleed replied. “Well…” Brute gave him an image and Bleed could wear he felt his organs fail.   
It was a slightly dark image of…His own mentor Alan Probe with an exposed spine and his upper half disconnected from his body and oh lord, his intestines were spilled out like a can of spinach past is expiration date that exposes in a pantry. 

‘No…. Not him...” Bleed said beginning to cry. “We know...3 Cops are sketching out that its an accident but I’m skeptical and I’m the highest of the cops!” He have bleed a pack of papers stapled together “Heres his autopsy” He said before a female cop told him to come to the department entrance. “Dag nammit. Come with me” And they both left.

“Theres an incident at the bakery” The cop said and brute nodded. “May I come with you.” Bleed questioned. “Yeah I don’t care.” Brute replied

In the car Bleed looked at the report, it was like reading something as horrid as Blueddit’s 50/50 threads. “Probe, Myers Alan…Pancreas flattened by tire…Heart torn in two…liver half flattened by tire..Brain partially absent…Severed intestines..Time of death August 5th..6:39 PM, Crow ST, Bleedsmore New York.. Age of death… 19…19 Years 8 months years old..tire marks on abdomen…” Bleed went on and on before being interrupted by 2 people. One was just a all grey wearing burglar and what he could say a really big man in a green jacket and wearing a collar. “IT WASN’T ME WHO PROVOKED ME IT WAS FUCKING PETERSON! IT WAS FUCKING PETERSON” The green man yelled.   
Bleed was reading the papers still “Was it homicide? Was it Dwayne…No…He’s already in deep shit” He thought. “Who the hell are they?” Bleed asked Brute. “The gray one is Tommy Gracefuls, the green one is Eddy the dog. “Is his last name really “The dog?” “Bleed questioned. “Yes, he’s that’s stupid for a legal name to be that. 

“Hey you look hot” Eddy told Tommy “Dude what the hell we are in a police car!” Tommy told back. “They won’t notice!” They just stared at each other just blushing.”Oh hell to the FUCK no!” Tommy shouted back “I am NOT risking my ass getting beat!” Eddy just laid his head on his shoulder “I really like you! It’s a coincidence were in the same car you know!” Eddy replied back. “I…I guess…” Tommy replied blushing a bit more than eddy. “You look hot too eddy and I have considered you to be an ugly weird guy but..i just like you so uch!” Brute looks back at them “OH HELL NO” He said. “Oh hell no what?” Bleed asked. “I CAN’T stand it when they make out!” Brute said groaning. He looks back and holy crap they’re making out.  
“I WILL TURN THIS DAMN CAR AROUNF AND BEAT ALL OF YALL!!” Brute roared at them and they just stopped. “Brute you wouldn’t beat an old man whos completely fucked up, lost a someone who did a lot for you and me, and the victim of ‘Ok boomer’ jokes by the little kids who toilet paper my hospital won’t cha?” Brute just drove with no words.

Later on in the station Bleed was wondering..what happened to him? “Brute..We need to find out who killed him…” He said. “It doesn’t hurt to find evidence or people are around him prior to his death” Brute turned to Eddy. “Do you know what Alan Probe was doing?”. Eddy stayed silent. “I don’t know!” Eddy replied. “Do you?” Brute said, sorta more sternly. “I don’t know!!” Eddy yelled. Brute grabbed him “DO YOU!?”. “OK I ATE DOG FOOD LIKE CERAL, PEED ON THE HYDRANT AND BIT A UPS WORKER!!”. Brute sighed. “At least you are being honest”. “Oh, I saw him earlier fixing some hillbilly.” “Hillbilly…Details?” Brute asked. “Hes shirtless, huge hat, dingy jeans, and some animal was stuck to him”. “Cl..Cletus? I know him before!” Bleed yapped. “I know where he’s at!”

**Author's Note:**

> sus bleed sus bleed bweed sus


End file.
